Diary of Jade Dunne
by Apparently nott
Summary: "If somebody told me a year ago that I would as much as be close to two good looking dudes, I would've cracked. Yet here I am, hiding with one of them, helping him grab some brownie points for that cutie next table... the funny part? I've never even been on a relationship."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyyy I was just going to revise my story from before and delete the first chapter but I ended up deleting the entire story. Meh, I've only uploaded two chapters anyway… And I don't think that story even had views. First timer here, so any criticisms are very welcome. Btw, I plan on making this chapter a short one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant.**

* * *

April 14, 2007

The time was three o'clock in the morning and a certain brown haired boy found himself buying two large pints of ice cream, some chocolates, and a box of tissues at the convenient store- in just his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt.

The cashier looked up from the magazine she was reading and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess," The cashier said as she started scanning the items and putting them in a plastic bag. "Another clichè. Somethings about a girl you like who broke up with some guy and now you're-"

"No. No way." Tyler denied quickly before chuckling "I don't like her that way. She's a friend and her dog just died..."

The cashier just rolled her eyes and muttered a whatever to him before handing him the plastic and reverting her attention back to her magazine. In retaliation, he too rolled his eyes and closed the door with a loud bang.

Tyler Simms can't remember _when_ he started hanging out with the Jade Dunne. But fortunately, she can. She has this diary that she hides under her underwear drawer, and although she denied it the first time- _'I do not have a diary!'_

Tyler knows a brilliant way to make her confess: by pressing on the subject - ' _alright_ , _I have a book of memories_.'

And press it a bit more... ' _So that when I'm old and gray haired and wrinkly and my husband died and my kids threw me in a home for the elderly, I can just read the book and remember how I got stuck in my old miserable life and ended up having ungrateful children.'_

But then she would ask back with a rather uncomfortable question- _'why did you even poke your head in my drawer, you perverted bastard?'_

But he never really told her the story. He just made up some excuse that is apparently good enough to be overlooked. He suppose he shouldn't be surprised; he's good at making up stories.

Oh but don't go pointing fingers just yet. Tyler does not have any perversion issues. It was Reid Garwin who actually discovered the hiding spot; he was nailing her roommate then, and once the roommate fell asleep, Reid may or may not have opened a certain underwear drawer...

Long story short, Reid saw the diary and did not even hesitate to read it; it kept him entertained for some time before he decided to leave the dorm room. He read a page about a really embarrassing moment and decided that he have to tell his best friend. He tore the page and walked away from the room with it.

'Hey baby boy!' Reid called out to him that day. 'Look what I found while in a midnight scavenge hunt.' The blonde waved the page right under Tyler's nose.

That day, He started _noticing_ the girl with metaphorical two left feet that just so happened to cause havoc wherever she goes.

Now walking on a corridor to Jade's shared dorm room, Tyler shifted the plastic bags to his left arm so he can knock on the door. The reason he's here is because he's being a good person and is coming over to comfort a distressed friend. Her roommate's out of town for the holiday, parents are on some vacation to relive their honeymoon, and she just found out earlier from their family caretaker that her dog died. Pity. He's never heard of that dog before but still... It's a pity.

The door opened to reveal a rather delighted looking girl. Now deeply confused, Tyler have to ask, "Is everything alright? How are you... uh...feeling?"

 _Is it normal to smile even wider when your dog just died and a friend asks how you're coping up with it?_

"Just dandy. Come on in, did you bring the chocolate mousse Ice cream?" Tyler didn't answer that, he didn't have to. Jade just took the plastic bag and began to unload its contents in front of a small dvd player in a study table which she moved right next to the bed.

"Oh good you brought two ice creams, guess the cookies and cream's yours…and the chocolates, but you will share some of the chocolates, right? If you do, I'd give you one soda from the mini fridge." She looked up for a moment to think, "the sodas are actually Jenna's but she owes me anyway so go get them and hop on."

Tyler obliged. He grabbed two sodas and sat beside her on her on the bed, frowning at her. She paused her work -which is opening the ice cream tub."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jade, your dog just died. What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you at least be moping? Pouge had a pet when he were in grade school and he cried when it got hit by a bus. He's only had that raccoon for two weeks. You had your dog since... I dunno, but why aren't you sad?"

"I don't have a dog." She smiled simply, as if she explained every single question in the universe. Seeing Tyler narrow his eyes, she added "I just got bored."

"It's three o'clock Jade! You woke me up really early and asked me to grab some icecream and why? because you got bored?" He looked pissed (probably because he is).

"Fine. I got a nightmare and it was just…uh creepy- but no, it did not scare me, it just woke me up… In the dark… I couldn't get back to sleep-don't raise an eyebrow at me- I'm still not scared by then, just bored... Taught me a lesson not to eat my roommate's food from the refrigerator just so I can have a snack while watching Friday the 13th... But then I remembered that you stil owe me- since I helped you get together with Natasha. So I called you." She smiled apologetically while rubbing the nape of her neck. "Friday the 13th yesterday... And as you know, balance and I do not get along. Don't want to risk going to the store..."

The boy rolled his eyes, shook his head and ruffled her brown-red hair before pressing the play button. Guess they're having a FRIENDS marathon then, he gives her one episode tops to fall asleep. She already watched the tv series a million times.

Tyler sighed. The girl's a lunatic, and talks a lot, and is a total klutz, and a bit of a goody goody when professors are around, and denies even the most obvious things that will make her seem like a 'sissy'(her own words), and she tricks people.

Which led him to the question: _why_ does he even hang out with this girl? Yes, he forgot why too, but he's not getting a diary just to remember stuff like she did.

The boy can't help but wonder if Jade ever found out that one page of her so called book of memories is missing.

Suppose there's only one way to answer his questions: Read. The. Diary.

No, a small part of him said, It wouldn't be right. A diary is a very private thing... Oh who's he kidding. After one episode, nothing stands between him and that journal. And besides, he's still pissed that she woke him up like that...


	2. Chapter 2- daydream's fault

A/N: apparently (hehe) I had a review from that last story that I *accidentally* deleted. Thank you Kitxo I do love you for encouraging me to write more. So this is for you. I revised it a bit but hopefully you'll still love it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant.**

* * *

October 13, 2006. Thursday.

Daydreams constantly come for me, and I encourage them. Sometimes, more than I should; just last week, I ended up serving detention for spacing out... But getting caught is a rare moment for me. I'm actually good at hiding from professors, or anyone for that matter. It just so happened that my constitution professor hates the entire female population due to a bad divorce and once he got a hold of a girl spacing out in his class, it led to a bad consequence.

It's also due to daydreams that I found myself friendless, though I do have companions and acquaintances and such and I also have my roommate, Jenna Lucas... but we have absolute opposite schedules so we don't meet up and gossip or talk or whatever during vacant period.

But what I'm really trying to point out here is: I'm starting to look like a loser; sitting alone in a large cafeteria table, eating some disgusting food that the lunch lady decided to call beef casserole. To refrain from lowering my IQ by overhearing my fellow lovely students' pointless gossips and bragging, I dwell back to my daydreams.

 _Oh. There I am, holding the trophy of discovering the brightest star ever recorded, which I name Peridot, after my own of course, and thus making me famous and no one will ever forget my name... In the astronomical world, at least. I can see it; astronomy students arguing if Edmond Halley studied Peridot or if he studied Sirius. Wait, that'd be stupid, I mea I named the star after me so naturally, they'll know that it was me who studied the star... Say they were arguing if_ I _discovered Siriu_ \- eep!

"I DID NOT DISCOVER SIRIUS" I yelled for half of the cafeteria to hear.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I was pulled back to the real world, some students laughing at my sudden random outburst. There's some sort of pressure on my temples, and well.. Ow. What on Earth is this? it's a bit watery and soft. Gross. What is this stuff?

Cheese!? Somebody threw a sliced cheese at my temple! Where are we, prep school?! Whoever threw that now owes me a bread and probably some ham. Because it's just cruel to throw pieces of sandwich instead of the whole.

"Sirius Black? Of course you didn't, you idiot. Fix your goddamned thoughts for a bit, will ya?" Some girl next to a blonde haired dude retorted from the opposite table… My bad, it's not just some random dude, it's that dude who nailed my roommate one night and promptly kicked me out before doing so. Two girls sitting in the same table let out a disbelieving gasp at her and the four boys seemed to have raised their brows. Danvers sighed and restarted his conversation with Parry, Simms glared a bit at the oblivious girl before he continued with his lunch, and Garwin rose an eyebrow at my direction before addressing the girl. The girl narrowed her eyes at me in a threatening manner. Is that a challenge? Go on, curly, I'm not backing down. I glared back but when she got up,eyes still directed at me, my glare faltered and I looked away.

I frowned at my sandwich and put the cheese away from me. So much for living in the dream world than the actual world. I'll write again later, I better head to the bathroom before the nitwit start a fight with me. Crazy kids always start some random slugfest nowadays.

2:00 pm, calculus.

It's only after lunch that I found out from Katherine (an acquaintance here in calculus department-which is actually math class) that Cassie Mills (Garwin's menu of the month) thought I was undressing Reid Garwin with my eyes based on how I checked him out.

Katherine told me that it was probably because I've got that dazed look again, wherein I openly stare at whatever's in front of me. And it just so happened that Garwin's in the opposite table, facing me.

How embarrassing. I've never even _thought_ of undressing anyone with my eyes.

3:00 pm

I headed to constitution for my last class of the day, I cringed a bit when I entered the room. Mr. Higgins shot me a nasty look when I sat on my usual seat at the third row. He was the one who caught me in one of my dreaming sessions last week. It's actually a miracle that I did not fall asleep today.

When the bell rang, indicating the dismissal of classes. Mr. Higgins told me to stay behind for a while... For my last detention session.

"Ms. Dunne, seeing that you behaved a bit today, I'm letting you off the hook." Higgins said as he fixed his book and loaded it in his shoulder bag.

I grinned broadly at him, and decided to suck up a bit. "Thank you, professor. You have no idea how grateful I am. You just have the best timing- I have loads of homework to do today."I can't help but assume that maybe he finally found someone who'd take him and his rather nasty behavior. But since I'm off the hook, I decided to be polite and wait for him to finish packing up.

He took his time too, so I helped him pack some books and envelopes and handed him two individual bond papers.

He held the two papers in his hands, and as if he remembered something, his brows furrowed and then his eyes widened in realization, looking depressed for a moment, Higgins looked up and saw me. He shot me a considering look before looking back to the papers, then me again.

For some reason, he smiled in satisfaction. "But uh…here's some small condition," he told me. "I am giving you a small assignment: I want you to hand these notes over to Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin. They were excused today from Swimming practice." He lowered his glasses to look at me properly and cleared his throat. "You do know those two, don't you?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Good. That's good. Now run along if you want to finish that little schoolwork of yours."

Now how am I supposed to know where those two are? Oh. Right. They'll be at the pool at this time, the games starts next month and they'll be practicing like there's no tomorrow.

Sneaky bastard. I should of gotten away when I had a chance. I don't like this assignment. I'm not comfortable around that group; girls flock around those boys as if they were gods. I've got nothing against the four seniors, but I don't really know them enough aside from the fact that they're from the swim team, and girls can't seem to take their eyes off them whenever they walk by, and... alright, they are _really_ attractive. I can't act normal around them, and I just don't like that feeling.

As soon as I stepped to the pool area, I immediately spotted Danvers and Parry at the corner Made my way to them.

OH MY GOD.

Nobody warned me that they would be half naked. All I could do was stare and walk over to them _really_ slowly. Inwardly, I started listing any encounters with them at all that would ease up my nerves. _I can't find any!_

No, actually I do. Let's see…

Encounter with Danvers:

1\. _Freshman year, he helped me open my locker because I'm late and all and the blasted locker wouldn't budge. It's a bit embarrassing, to tell you the truth. I think I looked like a sissy when I couldn't open a simple locker door and then Danvers just opened it in one swift pull._

2\. Junior year. _At the Boston Astro shop. I was looking at some 'telescope' and saw him a few meters away. The guy at the counter didn't even bother telling me that the stupid telescope was not functioning properly. And I was all "there's some fine genes right there. I should buy this and watch some more finer gene-" But it turns out that he really was in front of me. Yes, he heard my big mouth... but thankfully decided that he heard that comment so much in his entire life that he ignored it._

This list is so not helping me.

3\. _Junior year. We got assigned as partners for observing how mantises mate. The procedure was watch, record any unusual behavior and pass the worksheet to the professor. Seemed harmless at the time. So he held out the glass containing an aroused male and fertile female mantis. As if the mating wasn't disgusting and uncomfortable enough, we were then exposed to sexual cannibalism. I shrieked loudly at him when the female started to eat the head of her husband. While the male was doing the deed! It was just soooo gross. And so traumatizing._

4\. Uh… Nah, that's about it... Come to think of it, I think it was Parry whom I screamed at..

No really, I think Parry was my temporary lab partner.

Oh yeahhh it was Parry! I remember because I slightly pulled on his long hair and his girlfriend practically glared at me from the front seat. Parry had to suffer for the entire period with me tugging at his hair.

That's the only encounter I've had with Parry. He started to openly avoid me after that mantis incident. Though I think there was one time in freshman when he asked me if they were serving salami or chicken sandwich. I said salami and it turned out to be chicken. But I think the lunch lady just pulled a joke on me, cause I know that I ate some salami sandwich at that time.

The two looked at me when I was a few foot away, raising their eyebrows simultaneously in a questioning manner, I fought my blush and stuttered, "er.. I uh.. Need to d-deliver these to Simms and Garwin. From H-Higgs.. Higgins." I showed them the papers in my hands. Before stuffing the notes in my cream handbag.

I need to control my hormones. Damn it. Think about Higgins in a swimsuit instead.

 _Ack. Nevermind. No, just no._ I shivered slightly.

Danvers' lips curved up slightly, as if he was seeing humor in my situation. "They left a while ago, Reid said that they'll just be behind the arts building." Lovely.

I nodded at them, not sure how to bid them goodbye. Parry's hands held his wet hair subconsciously and I felt myself freezing. "Do you want us to accompany you?" He asked reluctantly, probably because I was still standing there-and probably drooling a bit-

When my brain finally decided to function, I managed to squeak out a small "No thank you," and a soft "I can manage."

I blushed. And not in the cutesy cutie way that others does. When I blush, my entire face becomes so red, you'll think it'll explode. As soon as I felt the heat in my face, I ducked my head and walked on the opposite direction.

My foot did not meet the ground after my third long stride. It also happened so suddenly that when the team tried to warn me, I found myself underwater with a splash, only managing to throw my bag on the safe ground. My lungs started to protest and thus, I swam above the surface with a loud gasp.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" I spluttered The swim team and their coach were looking at me with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

Reaching for the nearest bars, I helped myself up and fixed my skirt so my knickers wouldn't show. Parry was the first to react; he handed me my bag and Danvers asked if I was alright. I nodded a yes at Danvers and smiled in thanks to Parry.

I let out a shaky laugh, "Guess swimming in the pool with clothes on and getting some boys to look at me's finally going to be crossed out off my bucket list. Eh?" They just looked at each other before nodding slowly at me.

I waved at them before running away from the pool area. If it's even possible, I think my face really will explode this time. What absolute disgrace! My mother would've scolded me for the mishap, I can just strangle myself for pulling yet another embarrassing stunt.

Stupid notes, I thought as I walked towards the direction of the arts building.

 _What are Garwin and Simms even doing behind a building at this late hour_?! All the students and faculty members are either in their dorms or library or on some sort of date screwing each other up.

I halted.

Oh my god, what if those two are screwing each other up? I'm gonna kill Higgins, and kill Danvers afterwards for not telling me. Although I'm sure that would explain why Garwin never settled down and why Simms never had a girl in his entire existence.

When I caught sight of two silhouettes across my path, I let out a breath of relief. They have their clothes on. Thank God!

They took in the sight of me. Reddish brown hair to black Mary Janes soaked and handbag dry. I stopped in front of them.

"Alright there, Lucas?" Garwin asked, smirking slightly and a bit nervously. Simms coughed up a Dunne at him before nodding at me and looking at the ground guiltily, thus making me recount my theory about them screwing around. Garwin rolled his eyes at Simms and restated, "Alright there, _Dunne_?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, yes, just dandy." I forcefully handed him the notes, "Higgins asked me to give these to you, and in return, I wouldn't have to attend told me that I could find you here. Behind the arts building"

As we stood there awkwardly, I racked my brains again for any sort of topic that we can somehow talk about so I can excuse myself properly.

Encounters with Garwin:

1) first week of freshman: he asked what time it is. Talk about a real example of a dumb first impression.

"Hey do you have the time?" He asked. I was star strucked at that moment and well...

"uh yeah sure, I've got a vacant next period. Where are you taking me?"

Cue him giving me a weird look. Cue me realizing he was asking or the _time_ and not asking _me_ out. "3:15. Sorry, I'll just see you around."

2) then asked about Jenna, my roommate.

3) sophomore. Kicked me out of my dorm to screw around with my roommate. That was a seriously shitty move. I was sleeping at that time, and then the two of them came in, mauling each other's faces. They didn't even realize that I was in the room with them-that is-until I screamed and shrieked at them to 'not let me see their freaking way of eating each other out' Garwin immediately threw me out unto the corridor in just my pjs- without a bra!- and I had heard their moans behind the door before I decided that I can just pretend to be sick (since I really looked sick at that moment- all pale and bloodshot eyes) and go to the school clinic.

When I got back to our room, my underwear drawer is wide open. And that's the first time I fought with Jena. Me accusing her of using some of my knickers for their foreplay and her denying every accusations.

4) got asked by Jenna to pass a note to him and slap him a bit. But I didn't really slap him, I didn't have the nerve. Although I really really wanted to.

5) earlier at lunch when I think he thought I was staring at him.

Socially inept encounter with Simms:

1) sophomore, it was the beginning of the so called hell week- week of examinations- and we were at the library when we heard audible moans. He looked up from his book and captured my eyes questioningly. I stared back confusedly at him. Then it hit me: he thought I was making the horrible sound. That is, until we heard it again and looked at the bag beside him in sync. Garwin's bag. At least the kid had the audacity to smile sheepishly at my smug looking face before going back to his book. It was also that time that he knew me as the roommate of the girl his best friend's screwing around with.

2) ..it can't be this hard to recall stuff, I mean I organize my mind perfectly well... Oh right.

Sophomore. February, we ran into each other at Boston. I was on my way to the Astro shop and I guess he was there on an errand. He nodded in his way of addressing me. Noted that he doesn't have his usual company with him, I nodded back at him.. And my boots slipped on the icy ground, my head falling in a soft pile of snow as I squeaked a bit. He was such a gentleman, he didn't tell anyone about that incident and helped me up. I thanked him of course, my cheeks were so hot I could have fried some eggs despite the cool weather.

3) junior, at the winter dance. Yes, you guessed right, he nodded at me at the punch table. I was there all night since nobody really asked me to dance and Jenna got some date, and he stood there with me and Mia (fellow loser, good companion during these sort of gatherings) for a good five minutes, not really saying anything. Then he gave a slightly disturbed look and exchanged nervous glances with Garwin which made me think that perhaps I did something to insult him. He left to go find his 'brothers'. But Parry (and his girlfriend) was at the hospital at that time and Danvers and his date is nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, I was thankful for the five minute silent company. And so was Mia, her eyes were following Simms all night.

I still don't know what to say. Though at least I'm not that intimidated with Garwin now that it's clear that he just likes to play around.

The blonde boy studied me from head to toe. "So, when did it rain? Or did you fell in the pool looking for me?" The brunette kicked him a bit before looking at me curiously.

"It didn't rain.. And I'm not looking for you, not in _that_ way at least." I replied. "And I was not looking at you during lunch either, despite what others say."

"Suppose you really fell into the pool then." Garwin said nonchalantly "it's not that hard to believe. You're a klutz."

Simms nodded.

 _Excuse me?_ They waited for me to rant at them but I just sighed and cleared my throat again. "What are you two doing here?" Then I noticed the plastic bags in their foot. I frowned.

"Are those paints?"

Simms walked in front of me, despite his friends calling him baby boy, I'm most intimidated with him. We've never exchanged words before, only a few nods and some smile. Blushing a bit at his approximity, I looked at anywhere but his face, which is a good few inches higher than my own.

 _Man, how short am I?_

Whilst avoiding his gaze, (why is he even looking at me?) I caught sight of the broken window and forgot about the tension.

"Holy crap! You two fugitives stole some paint?!"

"We were just sneaking away some paints to use for our dorm room" Garwin snapped.

"But don't worry, we left some money for expense." Simms added, backing away from me,as if that small information would clean their record."You don't happen to know someone who's good at painting, do you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "My roommate's good at painting. I think Garwin knows her. Name's Lucas, Jenna Lucas. You know her, don't you, Garwin? The girl you played with during second year?"

"Alright get outta here, Dunne, go dry yourself." Garwin waved me off.

"Funny, I seem to recall you kicking me out of my dormitory with those words 'get outta here, Dunne' ." I mocked. He glared at me, I actually got Simms to snicker a bit with me, but since I'm still annoyed at Simms for almost making me pee on my wet uniform from nervousness (and to think about it, it's due their absences that actually made Higgins send me to the pool area), I decided to give them both hell.

"Any chance you want to do it here with Simms?" That got the brunette to stop snickering.

I was about to open my mouth and tell them both my side of the story when, out of nowhere, a sudden gust of cool wind hit me.

"COLD! Holy shit, that's cold. *cough* I mean, I need to head back." I waved at them. Simms nodded and looked at Garwin, who suddenly looked below the ground.

"You should stop using for unnecessary reasons." I thought I heard Simms whisper. But it was shivering so much that I passed it off as my brain getting delusional and ran towards the dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3- cough it up at blondie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant**

* * *

October 17, 2006. Tuesday

I've caught a cold last week, but it's ceased down to just some dry cough. Jenna was so concerned that it'd be contagious, she immediately demanded that I drink a gallon of water and eat some soup. She was so careful of me last Thursday when I explained why I was soaking all over the place.

Though I did modify the story a bit, telling her that I decided to swim on the pool. With my uniform. Stupid, but it's better than telling her the part where I fell in the pool because of my hormones.

My throat itched like crap during English literature and I tried, oh believe me I tried to conceal it. I inhaled through my mouth, hoping the sudden air would scratch the throat but all it did was make it worse. And now I'm trying the clear the throat trick but I don't think it's working..

Cough...

It thankfully got ignored. But I can feel another one coming.

Cough cough cough.

Some students looked warily at me and I offered them an awkward smile.

... Son of a bitch! You let one cough pass and a bunch of them follows.

I started coughing like an old man suffering some sort of lung disease and it's so loud that it interrupted the literature professor from explaining the drama project any further.

I saw Danvers and Parry exchange a knowing look and heard Garwin giggling in front of me. Oh let's see if you'd still be laughing once you got sore throat, courtesy of me of course, I coughed all over his pretty blonde head.

"Oh bugger off!" He yelled, running his hands through his hair rapidly.

Somehow, Garwin manages to throw me off my comfort zone and change some of my aspects. I've never annoyed anyone-especially the entire male population- as much as I annoy Garwin.

After my little episode, I shot an apologetic smile to the professor and lowered myself on my seat.

"As I was saying, It's a tradition for seniors at Spencer's to have a drama performance in the theater stage for the annual Christmas program. You know the drill; Now choose a representative to pick your play." He indicated to the glass bowl he's holding. "The theme of the senior play this year will be 'Greek mythology' and this class will be competing with five other senior class. With a maximum time of one hour, you have two months of preparation..."

We watched Claire Erde make her way to the front of the room and stand nervously next to the bowl, with a shaking hand, she pulled out a small, rolled paper.

Suspense filled the room as she slowly unrolled it and opened her mouth.

"Cupid and Psyche."

What? What's that? I know Cupid but I didn't know there was a story about that winged baby. I saw Garwin lean over to Simms as if to ask him something. As expected, murmurs erupted the room; some excited, some confused.

"Well what's it about?"

Silence. When it became apparent that whoever knew the story is not going to say a word, the professor let out a sigh,"Very well, let's discuss Cupid and psyche. Yes, sit down, child." He waved Claire off to her seat.

* * *

Monday next week is the start of our second shifting examination, so instead of cramming this weekend and trying to find an open chair in the crowded library, I decided to start reviewing as early as today.

Heading to the small individual tables, I opened my book on constitution first, to impress Higgins and go back to his good graces. Though I'm not sure why I even want to make an effort on his class, he's not even good at explaining his lessons so he'd surely lower the passing grade but y half, or else half of the class would fail miserably and the pampered brats would go cry to their mommy and daddy, getting loads of complaints at the school council-Why can't my son graduate? Why won't you let my daughter walk the stage? I'll have you know, my son has passed all colleges he applied to, and it seems that this institution has a problem on its educational system. My daughter is very smart, it's absurd that you won't let her graduate!- and it'll just be a matter of time before they put two plus two together and start pointing their fingers at Higgins, demanding that the academy got that baloney-talking scrooge fired at once or else.

Not wanting to damage their reputation, the academy would comply immediately and decide that what they need is an attractive fresh law graduate who can't find a company to work for and resolved to teaching students and making their lives interesting so he could support himself. Now working for the academy, he'd go to the diner three blocks away to get some food and would see me there, all alone... Waiting for someone to love me, and would introduce himself to me.

What's that? Are those the wedding bells I'm hearing?

I chuckled. Earning a glare from the boy beside me. Sigh.

What I _really_ need is a life.

I started reading my book, coughing from time to time... and the boy sitting next to me would shot me an annoyed look, to which I would return to piss him off.

Honestly! It's not like I wanted to catch a cold and bother the entire student population. Soon enough, the little bugger stood up, shot me a death glare and left the library.

I'll just pretend that I did not see that and the reason why he left the library is because he's starving and headed out for dinner.

I shook my head and huffed at my book. The chair next to me scraped against the floor again and Garwin's bag lazily got thrown on it with a resounding 'thump'.

For some strange reason, my gut blames him for my cough. "Hey Dunne!" He greeted joyfully.

I grunted at him in reply, afraid to let out a word as I noticed the assistant librarian near us. Beside Garwin, Simms sat down and opened a book about 'Greek Legends and ancient beliefs' guess somebody wants to direct the play or head the script department. Say, did Simms get a haircut? He looks rather fetching today... Wonder if he'd study law in the future. Cough. Let's forget I ever thought about that.

"Tell Lucas to meet us at lunch tomorrow, yeah?" Garwin said, flashing me a grin. I admit, I melted a little and almost fell into a daydream filled with blondie smiling. Almost. I'm not having any of that attitude.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" My eyes narrowed on him.

He shot me an affronted look. "Well you're the one who told us she's good at painting!" That earned us a glare from the assistant librarian.

"Yes, that's because you.. or was it Simms? Anyway, one of you asked me if I know anyone who paints. And when a person asks, another answers." I told him slowly, as if talking to a child. "I don't think Jenna will like it very much if I told her that I set her up and force her to meet the bastard who needs help in painting the very place he cheated on her."

"I did not cheat on her! And if I ever thought about cheating on somebody, it would not be on my dormitory."

"That's not what she told me."

"Well I really didn't! She just didn't want to hear me out because she already painted her own version of the story and-"

SHHHH! The librarian shot daggers at us. I ducked my head on my book to cover my face.

"I don't really care about what happened, Garwin. I'm not gonna ask her." I told him in a small voice so that only he can hear it.

"She's just going to paint!"

"Well find another artist! I'm sure the students from the art curriculum will be more than willing to help you out."

He put a hand on the paragraph I'm reading, "are you mad! those students are total.. What's the word for it... lunatic? No, too harsh.. Dazed looking? No. But anyway you get the point."

"Garwin just because they have the morals that you lack doesn't mean they're lunatics. And what's wrong with having a dazed look? They're probably just daydreaming or something."

"It's not normal."

"Yeah? Well what is normal? What's normal for a spider is calamity for a fly."

Simms let out a low whistle and I shot Garwin a triumphant grin. "Be honest, why are you insisting so much? One good answer and I might give you a chance; give me a crappy reply and I won't do it, Garwin."

"Okay... fine. The reason why I want her is to bring back some good old memories. You have to ask her!" I let out a disbelieving sound from the back of my throat.

"I mean," he continued. "It's not just because she was the best lay I've ever had." Too much information. I opened my mouth to stop him from talking but he looked longingly at the ceiling. "Rocking body. Long hair. And she was willing to try something new every time."

I was signaling him to stop, but to no avail. He still pressed on, his eyes still glued to the ceiling. What's wrong with this kid?! "One time we did it on the window, another time we did it in the garden"

Even good old Simms was looking alarmed now, he punched his best friend's shoulders with a disgusted expression. "But the most rebellious part is when we did it in her roommate's bed..."

I cut him off by closing my book with so much force, the sound echoed throughout the library.

"What!" I hissed.

He froze and was pulled back to the real world. Not knowing what to do, he shrugged lightly.

"I'd really appreciate it if you leave now before the librarian kick us both out and ban us for life for the physical injury I'm gonna inflict on you and your little member." I said coldly, inwardly proud that my voice sounded so husky from my sore throat.

Once I thought about my throat, I suddenly became aware of the itch that was threatening to come out.

"Excuse you, Dunne. My member is not litt-"

"I'm not doing it, Garwin." I whisper-shouted again.

I guess I looked like I'm ready to murder at that moment because he backtracked a little. "Probably shouldn't have told you the last part."

I glared viscously at him and let out a cough, cutting the tension between us. He grimaced in either amusement or disgust.

"Better get moving, baby boy. Just check out that book before missy start to cough her lungs out at us." He hurried Simms up before the brunette could even protest.

8:45 pm.

Well will you look at that. I was just staring at the bathroom mirror after I finished getting dressed.

Wavy brown-red hair, brown eyes, thin lips and a nose. Yup, still a person. I sighed before clipping my wet hair to get it off my face. Whoa. What's that? Is that a zit? I looked closer in the mirror. Three zits? Are you kidding me?

Like any other being, I'm not really fond of pimples. Last year, my face was filled with them and It. Was. A. Nightmare!

One day, I try to get rid of one; the next day, another pops. I poked them day after day until my face looked like it's filled with rashes. An ugly red mess, some would say. And although I kind of inwardly agreed with them at the time, I still felt offended- I mean, hello! That's my face you're talking about... Anyway, my face looked like that for half the school year until some senior-bless that queer dude (no really, I'm not insulting him, he really is queer)- took pity on me (or maybe he got tired of seeing the mess that is my face, I dunno) and gave me a blue liquid soap on a transparent little bottle.

Poking the three red dots on my right cheek, I let out a sigh in annoyance and exited the bathroom. Why don't I just buy another of that soap you may ask? Well I really don't know the name or the brand because like I said; it's in a clear bottle and I was too awkward to ask. He may have just been experimenting on me for all I know.

When I got back to our room, Jenna Lucas is already sound asleep. Which is surprising because usually, she gets back at around 10:00 and goes to sleep by eleven.

Not that I'm complaining though. At least I wouldn't have lights irritating my eyes as I try to sleep. Ten minutes later, it was lights off and I was sleeping peacefully.

Only to regain consciousness when I heard moaning, groaning, and grunting.


	4. Chapter 4- easy manipulation

For my first follower ever. Thank you so much! This is for you, because I found a vacant time from my school work and I read your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant.

* * *

October 18, 2006. Wednesday

5:00 am

I almost had a heart attack three hours ago when I heard the disturbing noise. I was so afraid to even open one eye so I can find my way out of the room. Jenna's bed kept creaking and I found it really really hard to ignore.

Braving up, I opened one eye; imagine my relief when I found out that there's no other person in the room. Annoyed at my roommate for waking me up, I called out to her.

She just continued to moan. Damn it. Why does teenagers had to have raging hormones? Is it even possible to dream about having an... er... sexual intercourse?

I'm such a hypocrite. Of course it's possible. I had a dream about a certain piano instructor once while in sophomore year. My mom hired him to teach me how to play for my grandpa's birthday. The instructor was just four years my senior and I couldn't concentrate on the keys because I kept imagining his hands (oh those very talented hands) someplace else. Long story short, my mom told me to just write a poem instead- gramps appreciated that very much.

"Jen!" I called out again. When she still didn't wake up, I threw my pillow at her face. She sobbed a bit.

Feeling guilty, I stood up to shake her off her sleep. She sobbed even louder and I panicked. "I'm sorry I hit you with my pillow. If you want, you can hit me back..totally wouldn't complain"

She finally opened her eyes and sniffled, "Jade, it's cold. Did you open the window?"

"Uh... No."

I was confused. She was already wrapped in three layers of thick blanket, why is she still cold? Unless...

I like lightly pressed the back of my hands on her forehead. Uh-oh.

"Jen.. I think you caught a fever."

There was a groan. "Jade, I hate you."

I scratched the nape of my neck. "I'll go get some paracetamol."

* * *

8:00 am, literature.

The professor discussed for a short while before giving us a chance to plan our play. Jerome, our class president, took it upon himself to divide us into four groups: scriptwriters and director (six students) ; actors(ten); props and costumes(15); and finally, electrical effects(four).

They chose Parry to play Cupid (it's the long hair, I think), Kate Tunney gets to play Psyche (nobody volunteered as soon as they saw her glare) and the list goes on.

What division am I part of, you may ask? Well let me put it this way: You are now reading the journal of the head of the costume and props committee. (But just to be clear, if you aren't me, I should tell you _NOT_ to read this journal.)

But yeah, that's right. They appointed _me_ as a division head... I'm making it sound like a big deal, aren't I?

Alright, Sarah Wenham's co-heading with me. She knows the best places to buy the costumes or the materials and I know how to borrow stuff from Boston stores (which comes in handy during preparation of props). Store owners couldn't resist me, I'm that charming.

Just kidding. But it is true that they never say no to me; it's the reason why Jeremy appointed me as head. The best part in this job though, is that I get to boss my classmates around.

"Hey Maggie, can you please go ask Sarah if she's going to take care of all the costume materials or if we have to get some materials someplace in Boston."

"Go do the fucking task yourself, Tan."

"It's Dunne."

"Like I care"

"..."

Let me rephrase that; I get to boss _some_ of them around sometimes. These brats are too way too prissy to even give a damn on projects. Maggie opened her compact mirror and pretended to apply some foundation on her face, just to ignore me. Stupid freaking cow.

Turns out, Sarah hadn't even read the story about Cupid and Psyche so she's not sure what kind of material is needed. Well that makes the two of us, I don't think anyone in our class even read the myth... Aside from the scriptwriters, I guess. Excluding Garwin.

But hey, the play's two months away. We'll survive. Now just to give you a head's up, Simms got the head scriptwriter job and he convinced Jerome to let Garwin in on his team- Garwin refused at first, claiming that he wants the role of some god from the mythology... But Simms thought two steps ahead of him and told him of all the responsibilities and memorization that he'd have to endure. Jerome agreed with the arrangements because Simms somehow convinced him that Garwin playing a god? Not a good idea. I still haven't the foggiest what Simms is up to, but it's none of my business.

I'll bet the kid's really into Garwin that he wants him around _him_ all the time. All those wasted good looks though. *sigh* I have to hand it to the head scriptwriter; if he can manipulate anyone just to have things his way by just opening his mouth, then I have complete trust that he can give us some good, well-scripted lines and win us that trophy.

* * *

4:00 pm.

I'm not entirely sure why Jenna's pissed at me; I mean, yes, I passed her my unhealthy condition, but it's not like her to be super mad just because of that. I'm a hundred percent sure something happened. So to make it up to her (aka clarify why she's suddenly acting looney), I brought a cd of her favorite tv show and decided to review for physics in our dormitory.

I almost fell asleep after the fourth episode but luckily, she decided to confess. "Jade-Dot, I have to be honest.

She sighed, "I'm not really mad at you... It's just that I'm mad at myself for almost falling for Reid again yesterday." Cue coughing and blowing her nose with a tissue.

Now that... was unexpected. What's _Garwin_ got to do with any of these? As much as I can tell, it was me he talked to yesterday- To convince me to ask Jenna to... Oh I'm gonna kill Garwin. He's making his next move, I can tell.

There is NO WAY I'm letting him break my roommate again nor am I going to let him do her in my bed. It's bad enough that I can't look at my plush and warm comforters the same way, knowing that it gave two other people the same comfort it offered me.

"Jenna, what do you mean almost falling? Please don't tell me you had another dream of him again. I thought you got him out of your system last year!"

"I did! But he came here yesterday and..." And she sneezed.

"And?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Get me some burger and I'll tell you."

"This is hardly the time to eat."

"But I haven't grabbed some lunch yet."

As if in cue, her stomach rumbled loudly and she looked at me pleadingly. I'm not sure where to stand: continue with my 20 questions or get her the burger.

She coughed profusely and sniffed, making sure to show me her dog eyes in the process.

* * *

That's how I found myself here, sitting in a counter stool at the diner three blocks away from the school, waiting for two large burgers, some fries and two strawberry milkshakes.

I crossed my arms for the nth time and fidgeted on my seat when the bell on top of the door ringed again, signaling a new costumer. I silently hoped there are two new comers and they'll sit in a table and not on the only available counter seat left... Which is next to me.

A familiar feeling of intimidation made its way through my stomach and I know just the person who can put this much pressure on me.

I probably need to move before I start sweating like a platypus during summer. Standing up, I headed towards a vacant table.

"Fancy seeing you here too, Dunne. Oh me? Yes I'm alright, thank you for asking." Simms called out sarcastically and I almost tripped on air. I faced him with a gaping mouth- which probably made me look stupid. Again.-I can't believe the kid just talked to me.

He looked expectantly at me, waiting for my next move.

"Oh close your mouth, despite what you might think, I'm not a wild gorilla looking for someone to bully." He snapped again, looking annoyed.

"I didn't say you were a gorilla." I raised my hands in defense.

He gave the waitress his order and faced me with two eyebrows raised. "With the rate of you getting away from me, it's hard not to assume otherwise."

I crossed my arms and shifted from foot to foot in pure nervousness. "Listen Simms, I did not mean to... Uh... Make you seem (he snorted) like a gorilla. So I'm sorry."

"Nevermind that, just sit down, I'm starting to feel like I'm bullying you in some way with all your nervous nelly habits." He tapped the seat next to him, as if indicating me to sit there again. "Don't worry, I won't make you come up with some excuses for your actions."

I hesitantly took my seat back and waited with him. Now he probably doesn't feel the tension, but I do. And I have to get rid of it because I'm starting to feel suffocated.

"So Simms... What brought you here?" I tried to act nonchalant but he observed me like I'm some entertaining comedian. Needless to say, I dropped the act.

"Oh, you know.." He imitated my tone. "Just getting some hot wings for me and my bro."

"Right, _your bro_." I hummed, taking interest on the table napkin.

He chuckled "Alright, what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Your tone had a suggesting edge to it. What's that mean?"

For my brain, it's either ask some retarded question or say nothing, or begin a conversation about gamma ray bursts- which would be lame, so the idea is dismissed. On the other hand, my mouth... "You and Garwin huh? Anything you want to talk about? I won't tell anyone."

My big mouth struck again. Too late to repent anything now though and besides, I really wanted in on some scoop.

He looked utterly confused. "You lost me..." A pause of realization. "No wait, you found me. Not cool, Dunne."

I shrugged and smirked a little. "I did promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, so blabber away." It's beacause I don't have anyone to gossip around.

"I'm not queer." He huffed, sipping in his bottled water. "Where did you get that idea anyway? No. You know what? I don't even want to know what's going on in that brain of yours."

"My brain is peaceful, thank you very much. It's my mouth who won't shut up."

"I'll tell you something, but I don't think you'll believe me." He finished his one bottle and gave me a smirk that put mine to shame. "Reid couldn't handle

the rejection of his so called first love. But I call it his first lay."

I stared dumbly at him. "You're kidding."

"Not at all. Did you know he lost his virginity to Jenna Lucas?"

"No, why are you telling me this?" I really did not expect him to speak to me after I indirectly called him gay.

"Because you asked, little Dunne. And I'm a very informative person... But that's not the good part. Lucas dumped him after she _thought_ Reid cheated on her. Yes, that's right, _she thought_. Reid was just asking Hart for some advice for a good Christmas gift and Hart thought Reid liked her and told him that it's all in his room-and the rest is history. So the real lesson here, little Dunne is... _Never_ ask a random student, who's obviously into you, for some help. Unless you want to sabotage your own relationship."

What?! Holy crap Garwin really liked Jenna, and I've been rude to him and bitched about him throughout the entire year, when in fact, I should be blaming Paula Hart. That bitch couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"No," I let out a breathy and nervous laugh. "That's impossible."

He rolled his eyes, and drawled,"if it'd make you sleep tonight, then alright. Though me buying comfort food to the broken-hearted chap would not make sense. Now just imagine Reid never getting over Lucas, his first la..love. His first love. Such a shame, is it not? Having to live forever _all alone_ and seeing his friends all happy with their family while he has to pretend that he enjoys being a bachelor and keep on getting it on with other gals _just to feel something_."

He shaked his head and turned away from me, pursing his lips.

Inhaling deeply, I pondered his version of the story and felt sorry for Garwin, the boy got rejected again yesterday if Jenna and Simms are telling the truth- which, they probably are cause Simms sounded really sincere. "Say I believe you... What do you want me to do?"

The boy considered me and the unspoken aid of help that I was offering for a moment. "It's simple really, just get her to paint our room and we'll tell her the story. I'll take care of it."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Paint your room, you say?"

"Well we did try to paint it ourselves but it just became this big mess that is out if our reach. Reid painted a supposedly smiling face on my side just to 'test out his skills' and I agreed cause he said it'll just be covered up with another layer of paint. Now whenever I wake up, I see this stupid looking yet creepy smiling face. He covered it with green paint and splashed some blue and... It's an absolute disaster!"

He looked down for a moment, looking oddly comfortable with me. I let out a shaky breath when I realized that the atmosphere isn't that awkward anymore.

"I can't have him using now that his name day is getting near. It'd kill him, and I certainly don't want to use, it's not an emergency and we can actually do something about it. We just need your help." Simms continued.

"I'm sorry, using what now?"

"Using his charms?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "And my charms..."

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes widened in realization. Does any of his 'using' have any connect whatsoever with the birthday part? I dunno. But if he's using what I think he's using, then the boy couldn't handle desperation very well. Since the topic brought back the tenseness between Simms and me, I decided to let it go.

There was a long uncomfortable pause between us and we simultaneously looked anywhere but each other.

He cleared his throat. "I was telling the truth though, about Reid. He really does like Lucas and wants her to paint our room just to get another chance that he's not even sure how he lost in the first place."

"I figured. I'll _consider_ asking her, but don't go expecting that I'm going to do it." I smiled lightly.

He exhaled slowly.

"Thank you, that'd be apprecia-"

"ORDER FOR JADE DUNNE!" The waitress called out.

Grabbing my take out from the blonde waitress and heading to the door, I looked back at Simms, who's also staring and nodded at me like he knows exactly what I'm about to do.

I just nodded back.

When I got back to my dorm room, I listened to Jenna rant on and on about Garwin (who just earned some of my respect) and to cut the story short, I convinced her to paint Garwin and Simms' room. I dropped in loads of points just to convince her, and it must've been strong ones because she actually agreed.

It wasn't until I was about to fall asleep when I realized: Simms had just gotten things to work his way.

He manipulated the way I think and at the same time, I don't think he did it on purpose. Now to repeat my earlier thoughts...

The kid is good.


	5. Chapter 5- locked out pt 1

**A/N: Ta daaaa. My exams are finally over and I'm celebrating. So here's for you, my viewers. Hope you enjoy. I love looking at the graph of viewers that I just discovered last week. Thank you so much guys. I was supposed to wait for one week before posting this first part but I decided that I'll just post this chapter's part two next week. I have a very messy mind. Regarding my story plot though, I chose not to rush the love, I want the characters to have this blossoming relationship... I dunno how to explain it. So just read on :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant.**

* * *

October 21, 2006. Saturday

10:00 am

The door slammed with a loud bang and a flustered blonde girl came in, blue eyes blinking rapidly and clutching a hand to her heart, her back leaning against the door. As soon as she saw me, she fixed her hair and threw in a bright smile as if nothing happened.

I chose to ignore whatever it is she just did to leave her be (and also because I know that once she felt comfortable, she'll let it slip... Though that would take about three days if it's a big one).

There was a loud, continuous knock on our door. "Jenna! Please! You have to believe me! Open this door, hear me out." Hey, I know that voice!

I shot her a suspicious look and closed my notebook. "Why on Earth is Garwin knocking on our door? What's going on, aren't you supposed to be painting their room right now?"

 _Why wait three days when I can practically pressure her into telling me right now?_

Jenna looked at me and at the door frantically. "Can you just tell him that I'm not here yet, please? I'll tell you what happened but you have to chase him away first."

What is up with her bribing me with information recently?

I opened the door and Garwin tried to push past me but I stood my ground (I almost fell but I'm proud to say, I didn't). " _Garwin_ , what brought you here?"

"I need to talk to her, Dunne. I know she's here. I just heard her voice before you opened the door."

Okay, _what in the world am I supposed to do?_ On one side of the door is a love-strucked idiot (I think), and the other side has this other idiot who clearly doesn't want to hear him out. I'll bet that if I let Garwin in, Jenna's going to have a mental breakdown.

I pursed my lips and ushered Garwin out to the hall and closed the door behind me. Looking at him straight in the eye and taking in his sincerity mixed with frustration, I sighed and gave him an apologetic small smile.

"Right, listen here Garwin." I whispered "I'm on your side... But I'm also on my roommate's side."

"You're not making any sense, are you going to let me in, or not?" He whispered back, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I will, but not now, aight? I have to get the information from her first, and if I found out that you did something wrong, then it's bye bye team blondie."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I told her the truth! she's just being her stubborn self."

True, true... She's stubborn.

"Yeah, I still need to hear what happened."

"I'll tell you afterward. In full detail, and I have baby boy as a witness."

Moment of consideration coming from me...

"Deal."

I feel like I'm betraying my only friend, but I did have this gut instinct that's telling me that I'm doing this for her own good. So I twisted the door knob to let him in.

...well, I tried to anyway.

" _Crap_."

"What?"

"She locked _me_ out."

Soon enough, the two of us are banging at the door, either calling out her name to give an explanation (Garwin) or calling her name and asking for forgiveness or to at least hand me my hoodie...and notebook (me).

It's freezing out here, and I'm a moron for dressing up in just some jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt. On my defense, I thought it'd be a lazy Saturday, and that all I'll be doing for the day is scan my notes.

Some time later, Garwin and I slumped down the door, sulking at anyone who passed by. Yes, even Garwin sulked at the girls who walked around, trying to get his attention. The dumbos kept on shooting me glares and I never fail to huff in retaliation, which would make them turn their noses up and walk away.

"Dunne, what made you change your mind about me?"

I guess somebody's getting bored.

I looked at him with a tilted head. "I Dunne-o (I cackled at my own pun. And Garwin looked at the ceiling as if he's suffering) I'm still having an internal debate whether I should take back what I said just to get in the room or trust Simm's judgement about you."

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

"What, that I'm on your side? It does. Believe me, it does." I nodded.

"Will you be my wingman?" He sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"How did baby boy convince you to be on my side anyway? I can't even get you to agree with me about anything."

I made a weird sound on the back of my throat, crossing between laughter and annoyance. "Same way he got you on the scriptwriting team, buddy. The boy's persuasive... or manipulative, depends on how you look at it, really."

"So if I asked him to ask you to-"

" _No_ , Garwin."

"Call me Reid."

" _Don't_ call me Jade."

"...You want me to call you pimples instead? You have about five of them in your cheeks alone."

"Yeah, don't talk to me."

He laughed. "You got it, pimples. Let's get the hell outta here before another chick pass by because they couldn't get enough of me."

We stood up gracefully...(Aight, I clumsily fell back down my butt and Garwin decided to help me up.. After he laughed at me, of course) He proposed that we should head to the cafe near the school library and I agreed. A good hot chocolate will warm me up for sure.

"You're paying for that drink, Garwin."

"Trust me, I already know." He smirked, reminding me of the Garwin I know before Simms pointed him out in a new light.

"But before that, is there any chance that I can borrow a..." It suddenly hit me; Garwin and I are _not_ close. We just had a small moment of understanding how it feels to be locked out.

When it took long for me to continue my sentence, the blonde nudged my shoulder lightly. "Borrow what?"

Eh, curse my pride. "Can I borrow a jacket?"

"I'll lend you mine right now if I remembered to grab it on my way out to chase your friend."

He halted, I halted.

I think it just occurred to him that it really is freezing right now and even _he_ isn't dressed appropriately for the weather.

"You know what? Let's drop by my dorm room for a moment and maybe I can lend you a jacket."

See? it's not just me who's got pride. The insufferable modest idiot conveniently left out the part that even he needs another coat.

* * *

Simms opened the door and it just took him a millisecond to give me a curious look and shoot Garwin a questioning one. The blonde pushed his way into their dorm and tugged me in.

"Well... Hello there, Dunne."

"Heyyy Simms." I drawled.

"Hey Ty, lend pimples a jacket." Reid called out, putting on a blue hoodie.

"What?"

"Oh don't mind him, I was just kidding about the borrowing part..." I chuckled nervously.

"Not that, I meant... pimples?" One look at me and Simms shook his head. "I get it, don't tell me."

He threw me a jacket from his bed and I dumbly stared at the red piece of clothing in my hand.

"I didn't use it yet. So just put it on." He shrugged.

I nodded in thanks.

"Hey uh... Reid? I thought you were just following Lucas out... why did you bring Dunne with you?"

I coughed at him, just to let him know that I'm in the room.

"Pimples agreed to be my wingman... Woman. We're heading to the coffee house. Wanna come?" Garwin asked Simms while pushing me to the door.

"Whoa ho hoe there Garwin. I-"

"It's Reid." He snapped at me.

I shut up and shaked my head no, I might be on his team but I'm not going to be his wingman. He and the other boy looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Simms ran a hand through his brown hair before nodding. He grabbed another coat from his closet and Garwin dragged me out of the room, Simms following by, and locked the door behind us.

"Oh and by the way, baby boy..." Garwin grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You're paying for the drinks."

"Ooooh, sneaky. I'm planning to take advantage of the situation, by the way." I snickered.

Simms cursed at us and pushed the keys back to the dorm room to grab his wallet.

* * *

"I noticed that you two don't hang around much with the other...uh...sons of Ipswich."

They groaned simultaneously.

" _Oh for the love of-_ "

" _Do not call us that._ "

I held my hands up in defense and returned to drinking my hot chocolate. Man, I wish they have marshmallows. Actually scratch that, I just remembered why I stopped eating the fluffy-white-pillow-food... I choked on 24 of them after betting my gramps that I can stuff 40 in my mouth. The old man got 10 bucks out of me.

"Caleb and Reid had a bit of a disagreement about using his charms on painting our room. But they're fine now. None of us can really fight in a long period of time, we're practically brothers." Simms answered.

"They're with their _ladies_ most of the time...but we're all dressing up for the Halloween party at Nicky's, and I'm inviting _you_ because you're my wingman... you can have a plus one." Garwin-Reid hinted.

"It's on October 31" Simms added.

"Thanks but no thanks, dudes. I have plans that day." Parties are way too crowded for my liking.

They snorted "what's this plan of yours then?"

"I'm going to the cemetery." It's not a total lie.

"There's a party at the cemetery?" Simms looked impressed "that's actually cool, little Dunne, aren't you going to invite us, _your new friends?_ And give us permission to bring plus two perhaps?" Will you look at that, I'm immuned to his persuasive persona.

I shot them a disbelieving look, putting down my mug. I held out one finger at a time. "Okay one, There's no party... I'm just visiting the cemetery. Two, you two are not my friends we're just good aquintances. Three, I'm not Reid's (yeah, pimples) wingman (aww c'mon, Jade). And four, I'm all out of hot chocolate, so you know the drill, Simms."

 _I can't believe I talked to him like that. I should apologize, but that would make me look weak._ I'm being unreasonable, the guy lent me his jacket and I'm bossing him around (a bitchy thing to do to someone who's an aquintance). On the other hand, he didn't seem to mind, he just motioned the barista for a refill and slumped back to his comfortable position.

"Why are you visiting the cemetery?" Reid asked.

"To visit my dead relatives. Duh. it's All Souls' Day.. Or saint's whichever, I still get confused." I rolled my eyes.

"But then, that'll only take an hour at least and you can do some other things afterwards."

"I'm _planning_ on having a sitcom marathon afterwards."

Simms snorted at me. "Little Dunne, no offense and all, but that's a little pathetic."

"Some taken. And no it's not! I enjoy watching.."

"No you don't. This is your planner speaking, and I'm taking pity on you and I'm giving you new plans to start your social life." Reid said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well... _I won't dress up_."

"No, that's fine, we can just color your pimples green and pretend they're warts. Dress you up in some black dress and boom!... you're going as a witch. You're welcome."

Reid cackled and Simms guffawed, as if the two of them are sharing some sort of inside joke.

"Alright blondie, leave my pimples out of these. They're innocent. And listen here you two, I'm not going to the party."

The brunette sighed.

"Little Dunne, stop making up excuses and think about it this way. We're on our last year at the academy and we're helping you cross out some things on your... What was those words that Caleb and Pouge used when they told us the story? Oh yeah, Bucket. List."

I can feel my face burning up. Of course they tell each other any sort of out-of-the-ordinary-incidents that happens around the school. I tried to say something about how I can manage to cross out stuff on my list by myself but I couldn't. Because there's no bucket list in the first place, that was just an excuse to save my dignity, and from the looks he's giving me, Simms knows this too.

"So, you coming to the party then, uniform swimmer? I'll bet you, you felt some sort of invigorating thrill when you got up the pool and drenched yourself fully clothed as others watched you hold your composure like you don't give a _damn_ on what they think." Simms smirked. "Your choices are: Experience the thrill of living the _real_ high school life, or go back to your cave, watching others on screen live their made up and very scripted lives."

He leaned back on his chair, looking at me as if he's one move away from checkmating his opponent on a very intense game of chess. I wanted to say no and stand my ground... but lord help me, the guy had a strong point that is really hard to ignore… And he's correct on the thrill of the pool part. No matter how embarrassing the incident is, a small part of me is proud that at least I'll be remembered as the girl who left the pool with dignity and a bit of poise.

Making my decision, I finished my hot chocolate.

"Boys, you're lending me some money to go costume shopping _right now_."

Reid looked so flabbergasted that it looked very comical, he shifted his gaze between my determined face and Simms' smug ones.

"Oh and _Reid_ … You're paying for the drinks." Tyler shrugged. "A deal's a deal."

"The deal was to convince her to be my wingman!" Reid refused, though still looking a bit astonished.

"We'll get to that later. Pay the bills first."

and so he did.

Now when did they make the deal, you may ask? It's on this day that I learned to avoid them whenever they're having a silent eye to eye conversation... Wait... UGHHH!

I facepalmed.

 _Nope_ , _still not immuned to Simms' persuasion._


	6. Chapter 6- locked out pt 2

**A/n: I did not proofread this. Actually I did but I'm super sleepy and I just checked for wrong spellings via looking at the red lines. So just pretend that I didn't proofread so I wouldn't get any flames. And please criticize me or whatever. I'd love any response and get some author-reader communication.**

 **Disclaimer: do not own the covenant.**

* * *

3:45 pm

What I like most about Ipswich's architectural structure is that most of the buildings and houses are either made from plywoods (white plywood, colored plywood), or red bricks. It makes me feel like I'm walking on history.

But it may also just be because deep inside of me, I know that I'm going to be _history_ if I waste my time in town when I should be studying for the examination.

And even though I can just blame these two when that happens, my dream school won't be having any of that excuse... _What's my dream school_ , you ask? Any of the Ivy League that I'd pass... Actually my dream's the MIT. Lord help me pass the MIT please! They're really really good at physics and astronomy. But if I ever didn't pass that... I'm good. Probably just go with my father's dream for me to take his position in every company he invested on... Yeah, just kidding. I need to pass those exams, even if it's not the dream. I don't want to do the boring investments, I don't think I can even hit it off with the people I'm gonna be investing with... And I clearly don't know how this investment thing works.

...

Currently walking around town to buy a dozen of 'explanation orchids' (my idea to help Reid out) with Simms and Reid, a paperbag in my hand while I continuously shake my hand in irritation.

Oh and by the way, I'm now part of the prat's little wingman group. _Me_ along with Simms, Danvers, and Parry (though he didn't really need to ask his brothers, they're pretty much required to be a member. It's only me that he tricked.

I suppose I owe you an explanation; We headed to town for a bit of costume shopping because I did not agree with their idea of dressing me up in a little black dress and painting my pimples green... _Really_! (Lovely color thought) At first, I thought they were kidding, but _then_ they called Kate Tunney for some little black dress arrangements and I had to put my foot down.

Kate (on the phone) offered to take me on a shopping spree with her and Sarah but Simms grabbed his phone back and politely refused. I thought he was being sweet and considerate at the time, that he just noticed my discomfort at the thought of playing dress up with other girls I didn't know that well.

Boy, how wrong I was. I should have noticed how he and Reid looked mischievously at each other.

The thing is, _when I was a kid_ , _I've always wanted to dress up like the great pumpkin from my favorite comics collection (_ peanuts _). I wanted to go to some pumpkin patch and scare off other children while they can't recognize me and run away laughing when I hit a jackpot (_ aka fat kid pissing his pants off _) but mom didn't agree with that idea; so she'd buy some fancy fairy dress instead and I never wear them, reasoning that I don't have anyone to trick or treat with. And I never did get to experience any of that trick or treating (_ Unless you count my grandpa tricking me in our 'go fish' game and eating my chocolate bars everytime I 'lose'. _)_ So when I found a pumpkin costume in the rack, I immediately pointed it out to Reid- since I'm borrowing some money from him-

Now, there's one rule about borrowing money from the very people who wants you to owe them big: Never _EVER_ let them pick out the place. As the moron that I feel like I am, I ignored this _very_ simple rule... And it caused me my freedom of choice.

The stupid store apparently sells expensive costumes and other accessories. So if you still haven't caught up with me, I'll spell it out clearly: Garwin and Simms are _jerks_. The costume costs about 78.00 bucks, and taking advantage of my frantic and surprised face at the counter, they immediately made me choose:

"Be my wingman or pay me 78 dollars."

People, there is no way I am wasting a good 80 dollars for a dumb costume (dream come true though.) While my dad would just give me the money in the blink of an eye, he'd eventually have to tell my mom who just knows whenever he gives money to someone. And mom, being the cheapskate and slightly paranoid woman that she is, would totally throw a huge fit- I can just _hear_ her ranting at me inside my head. " _A hundred dollars for a pumpkin, Jade Peridot?! A hundred freakin' dollars? Go buy a goddamned million dollar bicycle while you're at it, will you? No really, What is the matter with you?! You can feed a lot of fish with that money._." I still don't know why she adds extra money to the original amount.

Shudder. Imagine her entire fit. "Wingman it is."

* * *

Now entering Flo's floral shop, we spread out to look for the best orchids. _Oooohh look at those colorful bouquet in the corner, It makes me want to buy everything in this store!_ Hearing my effeminate thoughts, I calmed my brain down.

Haha..Next thing I know, I'll be on my way to the shoes store, looking for six inch heels-

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed. _Must've sniffed a pollen._ No biggie, always happen in the movies.

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

Awww shit.

"Baby boy get pimples out of here, I think she's allergic to flowers."

No way am I that lame. _Allergic to harmless pretty flowers?_ Whaaat?

I sneezed again.

I can't believe I'm such a loser.

Ten minutes passed and Reid's still inside the flower shop. What is so hard about buying flowers? It doesn't really have to be orchids, flowers are overrated anyway (but they're still pretty) Reid can just grab a random bouquet and.. and Simms got tired of waiting and dragged me to the convenient store with him.

"It's taking him long to buy some pesky wild orchids. Hold this..." He handed me a basket. "Now what do we need.."

"Oh good. Thank you for asking. I want some food. Hadn't eaten lunch yet.."

He proceeded to load the basket with chips and drinks. They'll do, I guess. Chips can totally fill an empty stomach. We walked to the soap section and he searched the racks for something. Something in a little pink bottle, apparently.

"Here it is! For the newly recruited wingman.." Simms beamed at me. I subtlely looked at the label.

"Pimple remover? Are you serious right now?"

"I'll give you a little tip, little Jade. Just follow the instructions in the bottle and your little friends will be gone in a few weeks."

I shook my head at him. "Thanks, I think. Yeah, not even offended that some dude gave me a pimple remover."

"I'm helping you out! Cheer up, little Dunne. I'm paying for your food."

He carried the grocery bags whilst I hold on to my own paper bag containing the costume. We were just heading back to the flower shop when I caught sight of Tyler's car slowly driving past us. I nudged him.

"Hey isn't that your-"

" _Shit_!"

"Uh-oh. Is that a yes?"

"YES! _REID_! REID! _Stop the car!_ " We pretty much chased the car for some good three blocks, waving one hand frantically before Simms just threw our grocery on the walk and sprinted to try and catch the car. I picked them up and I may or may not have disagreed with gravity loads of times because of the heavy load.

Simms' phone rang. Caller id: Reid.

"Fuck you Reid! where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?!" Hey hey hey, who knew? The baby boy's got dirty mouth.

I caught up with him, breathing frantically and I leaned in closer to the phone to get a hold of the conversation.

"I'll pick you two up in an hour. She called me man, she wants to meet up now! me!" Well that's nice, Garwin. But that does not excuse your behavior.

"So you just decided to go back without us?!"

"Yes yes.. I'll pick you two in an hour. In front of that antique shop." Reid repeated before hanging up.

" _Damn it! But that's my car_!"

"Don't look at me, Simms. I didn't steal it." I shot at him defensively.

We sat down the pavement, inhaling and exhaling loudly, my lungs still burning. How I hate Reid right now. I'm hungry and sweating on a jacket that's not even mine.

"So what do we do to kill time?" I asked him after my heart settled down.

...

Music blazed on the stereo as we searched every stall of the store side by side. I held out the thirty-fifth album I saw.

"How 'bout Bon Jovi?" I showed him the album. "I like some of his songs."

"I don't know, I can't remember who he is... Let me see that." Simms snatched the recording from my hand. "Yeah, he's good... But let's search some more and look for a better one. Our last dollar should be bought on something worth it." Hello! Bon Jovi, dude. Oh whatever.

"Aerosmith? Rupert Holmes?"

"Nah."

" _You never say yes!_ " I complained.

He shrugged and shot me a side grin. (Fine combination of genes, I'm telling you) I covered my face with my hands, sighing loudly.

I walked backwards and heard a resounding **_crack -_** I had one of my 'oh shit' moments where I panic, splutter and silently choke on my own spit while trying not to swallow it loudly. Then I looked at what I stepped on. It's a _toploader_ album-

I put it back in some random shelf but I guess it's too late for that now that I have a witness. A lady in her mid thirties looked judgementally at me while I was trying to shove it in there, and panicking, I cradled the cd case back in my arms.

Glancing down at it, ( _oh Thank goodness only the case got cracked._ ) I quickly scanned the songs... Alright, this one's good.. I know about five songs..Now how to get the fastidious boy to buy the cd?

Cue bulb above my head.

" _We get it almost every night.._ " I sang, my voice sounds very out of tune but hey, the melody's still there. _I can totally pull this off!_

What the hell am I doing?! Oh my god. Think bucket list, Jade! Do not overthink now!

" _When the moon's light is bright it's a ... Uh... Something on the night. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_." I threw bobbed my head up and down convincingly.

Okay, as much as I want to write down how I made everyone sing with me in synchrony, I can't lie to my own diary so... that sucked, I admit. The two guys beside us started giggling. Simms coughed and covered his mouth with his fists to stifle up his own laughter. I stopped nodding altogether.

"You _dork_." Simms snickered. He grabbed the album from me and headed to the store counter "Let me show you how it's done."

He turned to the pudgy boy on the counter, "Hey, can you play this on the stereo for a moment? I want to check for any damages... On the cd anyway"

"Sure. Hold on for a minute."

Simms looked at me and winked. I fought my blush and settled on giving him a nasty look. He just grinned widely.

 _"We get it almost every night_

 _When the moon is big and bright_

 _It's a supernatural delight._

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!"_

Tyler Simms started, right lyrics, good voice, actual nice little moves (damn these attractive people) -directed at me to 'show me how it's done'. The kid even got half of the store to sing along with him, _including_ the judgemental lady. I shook my head and ran a hand along my hair nervously.

"Go on Jade, this is your song!" He laughed. "I won't tell anyone!"

He's bruising my pride on purpose!

"I don't know the lyrics!"

" _I won't tell anyone!"_

Oh he better not. Because I'm so crossing this on my imaginary bucket list that I'm way too lazy to write. So I'll just conviniently jolt it down here.

1\. Swim on the pool fully clothed.

2\. Tackily dance and sing in some cd store with a wacko.

But it was fun, to tell you the truth. We finished the song with me and my made up lyrics and wacky dance moves, Tyler faking not knowing some of the lines along the way to encourage me.

"Everyone listen! That did not happen, got it? Nobody saw nor heard the little lady's uh... whatever it is that she did. Good going people! Nice job! thank you for helping me look for cd damages!" Simms laughed wildly.

"We'll take the album." He informed the counter guy.

Yes, what I did was out of my normal routine but my plan totally worked. I'm good at tricking people...see? I have my moments. Just hook him up with the good old catchy song. No need to tell him the crisis at all!

" _And it's not because I know it's you who broke the case._ " He whispered at me.

* * *

We sat in the dry pavement; eating chips, drinking root beer and entertaining ourselves with the old pick one scene game- and like it always does to everyone, the situations got to the point of being ridiculous. Perhaps it's because we've been playing for two hours, still waiting for Garwin. "Okay, I got one! The scenario is: sell your soul to the devil, or sell your body to strangers."

"Like... Be a prostitute or hell? Now how did I get in that situation?"

"Uh.. You died and somebody made you choose: another chance in life but you'd be a hooker or you can go to hell"

"Tyler, I still fail to see why someone would give me another chance to sin some more. Wouldn't that just be like officially marking my place in hell? Tell me the Pros and cons, dude."

"Just pick one already! And You're one to talk ms. ' _Dad in two piece bikini or mom in just a boxer_ ' your imagination's worse than mine."

"Well at least mine makes sense."

"It does not! In what world would somebody even want to visualize those?"

"There are loads of other planets out there, boy-o.. everything is possible and my question was a real hypothetical one, it's an actual 'just pick one'. Not ' _pick one and eventually end up in the other situation anyway'_."

"Mine was just pick one too! You just had to ask for the cause and then make it complicated.. You're screwing with my mind, aren't you?" Honey if i'm gonna screw with you, it wouldn't be with your mind. Uhgggggh. Hormones alert.

"Oh whatever. You started the weird questions- ' _know that your mom's having an affair with another woman or catch your parents doing the deed?_ '- it was nasty and I still answered that one. So you might as well just tell me the pros of choosing the hooker part."

"You get good pay and experience out of choosing it and who knows? If you give money to charity, you may just earn your place in-"

"Whoa! Hold that thought for a moment. Turn your head at three o'clock, no two- no, twelve o'clock! Speak of the devil and he is back! _The devil's back_! And I'm gonna kill him...After I shave his precious blonde head."

"Makes you wish we bought a razor instead. Now let's go make this trip a hell to him... Or a heaven so the devil wouldn't enjoy it.. In fact, for the entire trip, let's pretend we're dating so we can rub it in his _rejected_ face."

"Oh That's cold blooded... I love it! And good one with the heaven devil thing... Now Let's get the show on the road. " I chuckled at the expense of my own pun before shooking my head. Oh what the hell, never say no to having a date with hot dude. Even if it's just temporary, This'll still be a story to the grandchildren. Grandma's first date and it's with a hot guy...with a little revision. "I call shotgun!"

"You can't call shotgun, that's _my_ car!"

"Well we're on a temporary date to prank Reid. _Put him in the backseat!_ "

"You're right! Okay he's rolling down the window. Act lovely." I am lovely.

"Whatever you say, uh... _Sweetheart_?" I winced.

"Yes _sweetie_ , Reid's getting the backseat." Tyler said confidently.

Reid peered at us through the window and... Oh crap. Simms and I groaned simultaneously. Moron alert! _And you're still tuned in to her diary._

"We're not going home yet, are we?"

"Nope. Reid has to pass one final test." Jenna giggled as we sighed. "Two words. Bistro. Play. And you two are dating, you're coming with us! Isn't that great?! A double date! Two hours of.. " she rambled on.

Now while the blonde girl looked excited, and the blonde boy looked reluctant yet determined; Simms and I looked plain horrified. So we tried to explain that we were just jesting around because we thought Reid got dumped for the third time because he didn't get help from his wingmen and while said boy believed us, (he smirked, it's a signal) Jenna didn't.

Reid was no help at all! he didn't convince Jenna that we really are just kidding around. In fact, he told her that we were probably acting this way because it's our first date.. (Personally and socially). So no loophole. We still need to watch the stupid play that she loves so much.

The deal here is: these Saturday night plays can actually make you _want_ to commit suicide- if you're dead, you can excuse yourself out of the place and not have anyone in there look at you like you're insulting the actors on stage.

It's not that the public bistro plays are always a horrible experience, (cough* yes they are *cough) some of them are actually entertaining (totally milking this up) like that Little Johnny play (only good one) but the theme this week is especially not one to look forward to.

" **The lonely vampire**. _Interpretative dance presentation. Join the very sad vampire on his little adventures. Featuring him fighting off tree cutters, helping in world peace and finding love in a strange dimension._ " Tyler read out loud, shaking his head while doing so.

"This day's special! They're not going to say a word at all! Just dance it off in their original style and it'll be great." Jenna squealed.

I guess I'll have to do this for Jenna's sake. Pretend that she just needs me to get through this date with her ex... And pretend that I like it because she loves it- to spare her feelings. Why do I have to be so good?


End file.
